Culpable
by lorenina
Summary: Lily intenta no parecer patosa ante la persona a la que quiere... pero resulta, que su corazón no tiene las cosas tan claras, y tendrá que ser él quien intente solucionar las cosas... aunque eso signifique perderla.


_Je, je, je... hola... ¿qué tal?_

_Les presento mi mini-fic "Culpable" sobre la extraña atracción entre dos de mis personajes favoritos. _

_Lo escribí inicialmente para un desafío... pero al final no lo presenté, así que... ya veis... lo presento aqúi. A ver qué os parece._

_ ¡Ah! me gustaría que me dejaran comentarios... para saber cómo puedo mejorar.  
_

**(·)---&---(·)---&---(·) Culpable ****(·)---&---(·)---&---(·) **

Cuando la vio bajar del tren, en dirección al castillo, se le paró el corazón. Hacía tiempo que había desechado estar con ella, pues suponía traicionar la confianza de uno de sus mejores amigos, pero la tentación estaba allí, en forma de joven guapa inteligente e inalcanzable pelirroja.

Tragó saliva con dificultad mientras sus ojos se detenían en cada parte de su cuerpo, mientras observaba su sonrisa, mientras sus ojos verdes centellaban alegres, mientras hablaba con sus amigas, comentando su, seguro, aburrido verano.

Suspiró con pesadez, cuando sintió cómo una mano se le ponía en el hombro. Observó a su derecha quién le había sacado de su ensimismamiento, cuando vio a su amigo Remus.

- Olvídala- aconsejó él.

Sirius le dirigió una mirada indiferente. Para Remus era muy fácil decirlo, pues no se había sorprendido el verano pensado en ella, en su dulce mirada, en la música de su sonrisa, en el despreocupado gesto con el que se apartaba el pelo del rostro…

Se agitó la cabeza y se forzó a sonreír a su camarada, que también estaba embobado mirando a la pelirroja más atractiva de todo el castillo.

- No podré olvidarla, Sirius- declaró James en tono soñador.- No podré, no puedo dejarla escapar, este curso, este curso se lo diré, este curso seré perfecto para ella, y sino… -suspiró y se encogió de hombros, como si no fuera capaz de imaginarse un futuro sin ella.

Allí, es cuando Sirius Black, mejor amigo de James Potter, sintió la punzada de la culpabilidad, de saber que estaba traicionando a su amigo.

Peter, en breve se juntó con ellos de nuevo, y los siguió.

Avanzaron al castillo, según sus pensamientos. Uno observaba con gesto preocupado la Luna, y los otros dos… los otros dos mantenían un incómodo silencio. James estaba demasiado distraído y Sirius no quería que se le escapara algo que lo delatara.

A Peter no le pasó desapercibido.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó. Él estaba acostumbrado a que el primer día, estuvieran bromeando sobre lo que iban a hacer aquel año, sobre todo, si existía una posibilidad de una luna llena muy próxima.

Miró a Remus, pero este apenas le hacía caso. Seguía observando la Luna.

Durante las horas que duró el banquete no tuvieron que pensar en la pelirroja, así que Sirius y James hablaron con tranquilidad, sin tapujos, rodeados de montones de compañeros.

Pero aquella vez, era diferente a otras veces. Era como si hubieran crecido, era como si hubieran madurado y le estuvieran dando menos importancia.

Entonces, Sirius volvió a sentir aquella fuerza en su interior, cuando dos ojos verdes se posaron en ellos, asombrados por el nuevo cambio que había en los chicos.

Ella era la inalcanzable, la intocable Lily Evans, o estaría traicionando a su mejor amigo. James la había visto primero, se había enamorado primero…

Sintió como las piernas le temblaban ¿estaba hablando de amor?

Un nudo en la garganta hizo que no pudiera volver a probar bocado.

**(·)---&---(·)---&---(·) **

Los días pasaban y aquella sensación se le hacía cada día más insoportable. Si volvía a ser rechazado por ella… notó cómo si un abismo se abriera ante él. Caminaba sin darse cuenta de por donde andaba, iba a todos los sitios distraído.

La profesora McGonagall lo regañó en cierta ocasión por no estar atendiendo, y él, contra todo pronóstico, incluso de él mismo, se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza.

Entonces, volvió a sentir unos ojos verdes sobre su nuca, mirándolos asombrados.

Intentó serenarse, respirar pausadamente. Después, centrarse en la lección, pero las letras del libro se reían de él y bailaban, y formaban el dibujo de aquella chica ladrona que le robó el corazón.

Estaba seguro de lo que sentía, de lo que quería.

Pero le faltaba valor, mucho valor. Aquella vez, no iba a ser como las demás. Tenía que ser especial, tenía que ser diferente.

Salió del aula y se chocó contra Snape, pero a penas le hizo caso y continuó su camino, hacia la Torre Gryffindor, en donde tenía su lugar privado. Entró en la habitación y se encerró allí.

**(·)---&---(·)---&---(·) **

Sirius observaba todos los días a su amigo muy atento. Aquella sensación de culpabilidad no había otra cosa si no crecer. Sobre todo, después de que un día James estuviera especialmente introvertido.

Lily se le acercó algo vacilante, parecía tener miedo de él, pero por otro lado, parecía segura. Una deliciosa contradicción, el deseo, la tentación, pero tan inalcanzable…

Se perdió en sus ojos verdes y a ella le costó hablar.

- ¿Qué le ocurre a James?

Una punzada de dolor se sobrepuso a la de culpabilidad. James, lo había llamado James y no Potter.

- Pues…- ¿Qué debía contestar¿Qué debía hacer¿Confesarle el amor que sentía James por ella?- No lo sé… últimamente está muy raro- declaró.

Lily lo escrutó con la mirada y Sirius retrocedió muy levemente, casi podía sentir cómo le leía sus sentimientos.

- Vosotros dos no discutisteis ¿verdad?- preguntó ella.- Lo digo porque ahora parecen más callados y alejados…

Era cierto, estaban distanciándose el uno del otro. James en su mundo que estaba inundado de Lily, Sirius… Sirius porque no quería que su amigo supiera que el mundo de él también estaba con la esencia de la pelirroja.

- Yo… bueno… nosotros…- empezó. Pero simplemente se la quedó mirando, sumergido en los ojos de ella, pensando que no podía existir mejor lugar lleno de paz que esas dos cálidas esmeraldas.

Finalmente, bajó la mirada, masculló una tonta excusa y desapareció, dejando a Lily algo asombrada, desconcertada… intentando descifrar aquella mirada tan llena de sentimiento, tan confusa.

Suspiró lentamente, como si quisiera palpar el sabor de su propio aliento, cuando una amiga se le acercó y le dijo.

- Cada día, Sirius está más guapo ¿no crees?

Lily no contestó, se quedó allí, de pie, observando el lugar en donde había desaparecido uno de los chicos más revoltosos del colegio.

**(·)---&---(·)---&---(·) **

Era finales de otoño, las hojas marchitas y moribundas cubrían el suelo como una crujiente alfombra de bronce, que empezaba a adornarse con lágrimas de nieve, cuando a Lily se le hizo más evidente el distanciamiento de James y Sirius.

Ella podía observar cómo Remus y Peter permanecían al márgen, mientras James y Sirius cada vez se hablaban menos. En vez de parecer uña y carne, por esos días parecía que se trataban de simples compañeros.

Eran serios, como si madurar les hubiera hecho recapacitar sobre sus compañías y hubieran decidido sacrificar a la amistad a la que más valoraban.

Y ella, también notó que la trataban diferente. James ya no parecía pedir constantemente su atención, había dejado de gritarle Evans en mitad de los recreos, mientras jugaba con su snitch dorada y se despeinaba el pelo.

Parecía como si ella hubiera dejado de existir, y si existía, pues la eludía rápidamente, mientras adoptaba una expresión más seria todavía.

En cambio, Sirisu había dejado de mirarla algo burlón, para sorprenderlo de vez en cuando con miradas profundas o con una sonrisa tonta pintada en la cara. La saludaba como saludaba a su mejor amigo y de vez en cuando, mantenía con ella conversaciones que, otros años, le parecían imposibles, como por ejemplo, en la biblioteca sobre lo último que había explicado McGonagall en su clase.

Eran finales de Otoño y se acercaba Halloween.

Había una visita a Hogsmeade y ella había decidido sola, pues sus amigas estaban compitiendo entre ellas a quien le echaban el lazo para poder ir junto a uno de los cuatro capitanes de Quiddicht.

Caminó por el sendero que separaba el castillo del pueblo mágico, mientras disfrutaba del paisaje, y mientras iba con media sonrisa pintada en la cara. Después, escuchó unos pasos tras de ella y se giró levemente.

Allí estaba Sirius, sonriente, como siempre.

- Hola, Lily- saludó él, jovial. Hacía semanas que había dejado de llamarla Evans para tratarla de una forma más familiar. Al principio, a ella se le había hecho extraño, pero después, se le hacía imposible que la volviera a llamar por su apellido.

- Hola, Sirius- sonrió ella, radiantemente. Notó que por unos segundos el chico quedaba algo desconcertado, como si su sonrisa fuera un hechizo contra el cual tenía que pelear.- ¿No vas con James, Remus y Peter?- preguntó ella.

Él pareció descolocado por la pregunta, pero después, volvió a ser el de siempre.

- ¿Ellos? No.. van… por libre.

«Tonta, Lily» se reprendió ella. No debía de haber mencionado a sus amigos, uno no lo hacía en una cita.

Perdió el paso ligeramente, al tiempo que pretendía recuperarlo y seguir escuchando a Sirius comentar la clase de Pociones. ¿Ella había pensado en una cita? Por Merlín, si acababan de encontrarse en mitad de un camino.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó, él, repentinamente preocupado.- Te has puesto pálida…

¡Maldición! Se había puesto pálida y él lo había notado. Intentó sonreír sin preocupación, pero solo le salió una sonrisa nerviosa.

- No, déjalo… es… no te preocupes- concluyó.- Perdona… ¿qué me estabas contando?

Él se rió brevemente y comenzó a explicárselo de nuevo, mientras entraban ya en el pueblo, cuando comenzó a bajar más y más su tono de voz. Después se miraron durante unos segundos y declaró, con un tono de voz serio, sensual y tranquilo.

- Mejor te invito a una cerveza de Mantequilla.

Entraron en el local de Rosmeta y se sentaron en una mesa apartada, tranquila, detrás de una gran calabaza gigante bellamente adornada.

Se sentaron y les trajeron las bebidas, él invitó, cogieron las jarras por las asas y… no bebieron. Se quedaron en silencio, navegando en los ojos del otro, sumiéndose en un mundo de peligrosas y tentadoras sensaciones, acercándose poco a poco.

Cuando ella posó su mano de tacto sedoso sobre la de él, otra vez el sentimiento de culpabilidad inundó al joven.

La notaba tan cerca… podía sentir el aroma de su fragancia, el palpitar de su corazón… pero no podía. No debía hacerlo. James era su amigo. James también estaba en Hogsmeade, podrían verlos y eso nunca se lo perdonaría.

Así que haciendo acopio de todo el valor y la fuerza que pudo, se separó de ella ligeramente y comenzó a beber poco a poco la cerveza refrescante. Para calmar lo que sentía, se la bebió toda, mientras unos ojos verdes lo miraban ligeramente decepcionados y… algo sorprendidos por la reacción de él.

- ¿Qué tal si damos un paseo?- propuso Sirius.

Lily enarcó una ceja, sorprendida.

- Pero… afuera hace frío, estoy más a gusto, aquí con…- pero no terminó, pues Sirius se levantó mascullando un mejor.

Era evidente que Sirius estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por apartarla de él, pero… ¿porqué?

Le siguió hasta afuera del local, en donde se dieron la mano como dos enamorados. Evitaban mirarse el uno al otro, no querían romper la magia. Tanto uno como el otro estaban pensado que obraban mal, pero no sabían porqué.

Lily tenía la sensación que se le escapaba algo, pero no podía decir qué. Sirius la turbaba tanto que no podía pensar en claridad. Él era algo tan atractivo… sobre todo desde que se había corrido el rumor de que no salía con ninguna chica.

¿Y si la quería a ella?

Pero… ¿ella le quería a él?

Decidió dejar de pensar en eso y seguir caminando en silencio, junto a él.

**(·)---&---(·)---&---(·) **

Cerró los ojos y abandonó la tarea, cuando una amiga suya se acercó a ella.

- Pensé que te gustaba Potter- comentó, como quien no quería la cosa.

Lily abrió los ojos, sorprendida y apartó algunos libros de la silla de al lado para que su compañera pudiera sentarse.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó.

- Que pensé que te gustaba Potter- repitió ella. Lily enrojeció ligeramente.

- ¿Y porqué piensas eso?

Su amiga se encogió de hombros, seria, pero después, se acercó a ella y le dijo en tono confidencial.

- Porque te acabas de poner roja, y porque antes le lanzabas miradas justo cuando él no miraba.

Después de decirle eso, se separó de ella y continuó a su lado.

- Pero, evidentemente, me equivoqué- confesó.- Todos os vieron en Hogsmeade- informó.- A Black y a ti.

Lily palideció.

¿Qué era todo aquello¿Todo el colegio lo sabía¿Qué se habían dado la mano en el pueblo¿Qué habían caminado juntos? Su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente. ¿Lo sabría James¿Estaría al corriente él?

Se levantó bruscamente, sobresaltando a su compañera, asustando al gato de la joven, que la bufó. Con las manos ligeramente temblando, subió corriendo a su cuarto, en donde comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.

¿Qué opinaría James? No podría quitárselo de la cabeza. ¿Qué pasaría si la había visto con su mejor amigo? Después de un rato se detuvo.

¿Porqué pensaba en James, y no en Sirius, con el que solía compartir alguna que otra mirada, algún que otro gesto privado¿Porqué?

¿Porqué no podía dejar de pensar en el engreído de James que la evitaba y ponía mala cara al verla?

Sintió miedo, y aquella noche, bajó a los terrenos de Hogwarts, en donde había quedado encontrarse con Sirius, su amigo… o no sabía quien ya.

Allí, lo encontró, sentado en el linde con el bosque, en una piedra que ambos utilizaban para sentarse y contemplar las estrellas. Pero aquella vez, no parecía jovial, sino que estaba serio y preocupado.

-¿Lo sabe?- preguntó ella, alarmada, a Sirius. Este alzó la vista del suelo y se encontró con sus ojos verdes.

Parecía que habían estado horas hablando del tema, pero la conversación acababa de empezar.

- Sí- contestó, refiriéndose a James.- Lo sabe.

- ¿Qué tal se lo tomó?- preguntó.

Sirius pudo leer en los ojos de la joven una desesperación que no había conocido antes. Fue a contestar, pero ella habló de nuevo, más consigo misma que con él.

- Oh, pero cómo he podido ser tan tonta ¿ahora qué pensará él de mí?

Se detuvo, asustada, cuando vio la expresión de tristeza que lucía él en su rostro.

- ¿Te importa más él que yo?- preguntó. Lily no se atrevió a contestar. No quiso responder, ni si quiera quería saber ella misma la respuesta.- ¿Él que en meses no te habló, o yo que compartió contigo muchos momentos de soledad, de silencios llenos de significado?

Ella no respondió. Sentía cómo las lágrimas se liberaban de la cárcel de sus ojos y recorrían su rostro de porcelana.

Pero él, en vez de hacer algo violento o de enfadarse, seguía triste. También lloraba silenciosamente. Le agarró el mentón suavemente y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

- Da igual, yo ya sabía que saldría perdiendo- confesó.- Tú siempre hablaste de James, aunque no te dieras cuenta. Y James siempre habló de ti.

Mientras que una parte de su ser se moría por haberle hecho aquello a Sirius, aunque fuera inconscientemente, por otra parte, revivía al conocer que James _había hablado de ella_.

- Yo…- intentó explicarse, pero no pudo, rompió a llorar y él no pudo más que abrazarla y estrecharla contra su pecho.

Lloró durante minutos.

- Siento haberte hecho pasar este mal trago, Sirius- dijo ella, finalmente, apartándose, mientras hipaba.- Yo… estaba muy confundida…

- James te quiere- confesó Sirius. Sabía que la estaba perdiendo para siempre, que volvería a ser inalcanzable. Pero la culpabilidad que se le había estado acumulando durante aquellos meses le estaba ahogando, le estaba matando como mata una droga: lenta y dolorosamente.

Se volvieron a abrazar por última vez, y, finalmente, se separaron.

- No serás un cualquiera en mi vida, Sirius Black- declaró ella, a modo de despedía, mientras sonreía, con su rostro anegado en lágrimas.

- No solo serás la mejor novia de mi mejor amigo- contestó él.

Se miraron por última vez como nunca podrían volver a mirarse y ella volvió a desaparecer en dirección al castillo.

Mientras, Sirius se apoyaba contra la roca y deslizaba su espalda en ella hasta quedarse sentado sobre un montón de hojas muertas. Y allí, en la soledad que se había creado él, apartándose de sus amigos, confesándole a la mujer de su vida que debía estar con otro, lloró como nunca había llorado.

Finalmente, cuando su lamento se secó y las estrellas quedaron tapadas por las nubes, decidió que era hora de volver.

Arrastrando los pies regresó a la Torre Gryffindor, y allí, subió a su dormitorio, que compartía con Remus, James y Peter. Allí, dentro, descubrió que la suya, no era la única cama sin deshacer.

James no había estado allí.

James… James había visto todo lo que aquella noche había sucedido entre los dos. Cómo ambos habían confesado ser algo más que amigos, cómo Sirius había roto la promesa que le hizo tiempo atrás a su amigo de no decirle nada a Lily… y cómo, Sirius, él mismo, le había traicionado.

Con un desazón en el cuerpo se metió en la cama, y con su rostro en lágrimas, se durmió.

Al día siguiente le dolía la cabeza cuando despertó.

Observó a James, que parecía de buen humor, pero que también algo triste. En varias ocasiones, Sirius intentó contarle lo que había sucedido entre Lily y él, pero cada vez que salía algo el tema, aunque solo fuera muy superficialmente, James siempre se encargaba de desviarlo.

Y así pasaron los meses, en el silencio sufrimiento del joven Black, viendo a Lily, cohibida ante ellos, triste por no estar con quien realmente quería estar, y él sufriendo por no poder consolarla, mientras que James fingía que no sabía nada.

El último día antes de Pascuas, Sirius explotó.

Lily había bajado mucho en sus notas, se la notaba deprimida, James cada vez tenía más altibajos y Sirius sufría cada vez más por él, por ella, por su amigo.

- Es tuya- le dijo, una vez, mientras James y Remus jugaban al ajedrez.

Ambos se volvieron hacia Sirius, pero solo Remus comprendió, que, cortésmente, se levantó, con una tonta excusa para dejarlos a solas.

- ¿La partida?- preguntó, despistado él.

- No, Lily- declaró Sirius. Le costaba un gran esfuerzo pronunciar aquellas palabras, pero debía hacerlo. Aquella situación no se sostendría por más tiempo.

James hundió la cabeza ligeramente y su rostro solo reflejó tristeza.

- Tú la quieres y…

- No, James. Yo la quiero, pero ella te quiere a ti- aclaró.- Ella está sufriendo, deberías hablar con ella. Deberías haberlo hecho antes.

Se quedaron en silencio, cuando James se aclaró la garganta, y, finalmente, dijo:

-Lo iba a hacer- confesó.- Se lo iba a decir aquel día de Halloween que tú la encontraste en el camino a Hogsmeade. Tenía miedo de que te me adelantaras… y así lo hiciste. Os vi hablar, os vi conectar… parecíais buena pareja, pero… me dolía tanto…

»Sentía cómo mi alma se rompía en pedazos, cómo iba muriendo poco a poco, como si me sumergiera en las profundas y heladas aguas del lago. Pero os veía conectar y quise convencerme de que era mejor así…

Dejó que su mente vagara, y después, se rió amargamente.

- Incluso le había comprado un estúpido anillo que guardé durante tanto tiempo en este bolsillo- dijo, mientras se sacaba del bolsillo interior de la túnica un elegante anillo.- Lo guardé durante todo este tiempo. Me recordaba a ella, mi sufrimiento por no estar a su lado… pero nunca quise tirarlo, prefería sufrír.

Sirius no comentó nada, no se atrevía.

-Pero os veía a los dos juntos… nunca hicisteis nada, nunca os aproximasteis tanto. Era un quiero pero no puedo.- Miró a su amigo a los ojos.

- Hiciéramos lo que hiciéramos, siempre estabas tú por medio. Aunque no te mencionáramos.

Sonrieron ambos, amargamente.

-Ella te quiere ¿no lo escuchaste aquella noche en el que ninguno de los dos durmió bien? Antes de Navidad…

James negó con la cabeza.

- No, estaba planteándome en lo alto de la Torre cómo podría olvidarla, pero no podía.

»Y no tuve valor de acabar con ello.

Un silencio incómodo, en el que Sirius se sintió peor que nunca, cuando una voz femenina sonó a sus espaldas, cargada de emoción.

- Pero sí tuviste valor para continuar y no rendirte.

Ambos se volvieron y observaron a una Lily Evans muy diferente a la que conocían: parecía indefensa, débil, con su corazón al desnudo y sus ojos llorosos, pero su amor envolviéndola.

James se levantó torpemente, sin poder dejar de mirarla.

- Lily…- susurró.

- James…- contestó ella.

A tiempo Sirius les apartó la silla que se interponía entre los dos, y ellos pudieron fundirse en aquel ansiado beso que deseaban dar desde que habían escuchado a sus corazones.

- Fue una estupidez intentar conquistarla- masculló para sí, Sirius. Remus, que había vuelto, y que observaba con él la escena entre los dos enamorados, respondió.

- James nunca se hubiera atrevido a decirle nada si no fuera porque tú te metiste en medio.

Sirius miró a su amigo, enarcando una ceja.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Yo sé- contestó Remus.

- Ah… Lucatis Lunático Lupin.

Se rieron, liberados por fin de las cuerdas de una pesada carga que suponía la tensión del amor.


End file.
